


bite

by matchamilk



Series: jung jaehyun's guide to dating a vampire: 101 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor....idk if I'm funny...., M/M, Vampires, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchamilk/pseuds/matchamilk
Summary: having an eighteen month old vampire boyfriend isn't easy. especially when he's teething.





	bite

**Author's Note:**

> i saw the incredible fang's jaewin fanart here:
> 
> https://twitter.com/hatefanggg/status/890366564549009408
> 
> with really really sexy vampire jaehyun and as usual, since im slightly unhinged i was inspired to write about teething baby vampire winwin crackfic. 
> 
> someone pls write a sexy jaewin vampire fic- i only operate on ridiculousness. 
> 
> also winwin is eighteen months old in VAMPIRE YEARS.....he died as a human at 19 :3 please dont think hes a literal infant.

 

Jaehyun comes home to his couch almost torn to shreds.

 

"Fuck," He says as he stands at the entrance, the door swung wide open. The keys in his hand fall to the floor with a loud metallic clang. He nearly drops the plastic bag full of takeout in his other hand, heart jumping as he almost spills jajangmyeon all over the carpet. 

 

His entire apartment is a mess. The couch is somehow pushed over, so that the bottom of it is facing towards the door, the headrest hidden. Feathers are everywhere, scattered all over the floor along with shredded fabric that's suspiciously the same color of his throw pillows.  

 

There's also what looks like a bite mark on the wall. Two holes separated by teeth marks.

 

Sicheng.

 

"Sicheng," Jaehyun groans, voice exasperated, yet tinted with fondness. He steps into the living room and kicks the door shut behind him. It slams loud enough to signal that he’s home. He doesn't even bother picking up his keys or slipping off his shoes—just trudges straight into the kitchen, taking off his hat to run a hand through his hair, and drops the bag of takeout on the table with a soft thud. 

 

His backpack is still on so he takes it off too, tossing it next to the takeout, and rolls his sore shoulders. His head hurts from having back to back lectures, his part time job as a receptionist at the gym was rough today (got yelled at by a customer and took on Mark’s shift in addition to his), and he’s just really _really_ tired. All he wants to do is turn off his phone, kiss his boyfriend, and pass out on the couch.

 

It’s been a long fucking day.

 

And it’s about to get longer.

 

“Sicheng!” Jaehyun calls out louder this time, walking back into the disaster that is his living room. He scans the scene, making his way towards the other side of the couch. As soon as he sees the obvious lump covered by a blanket, he rolls his eyes.

 

“You know I can see you right?” Jaehyun crosses his arms, leaning against the wall next to the bite mark. The lump under the blanket stays silent, shuffling just the slightest.

 

“You’re literally moving right in front of me, you’re not fooling anyone. Plus your foot is out.”

 

Said foot immediately retreats back under the covers, but not without shifting the blanket so that a puff of burgundy red hair appears.

 

Jaehyun sighs, pushing himself off the wall and walking to the couch. He squats down so that he’s just slightly above eye level and gently strokes a hand between Sicheng’s shoulder blades. As soon as he touches him, his boyfriend pops up, head slowly emerging. His cheeks are flushed a soft pink and his eyes are wide and glossy, tiny fangs bared.

 

“Jae,” Is all he says, deep baritone sounding softer than usual, “Sorry.”

 

The second Sicheng hooks his chin on Jaehyun’s knee, his soft newly dyed red hair brushed over his forehead, he knows it’s over. Sicheng looks up at him in a way that’s uncharacteristically obedient—usually he’s too full of pride to put himself below anyone and he _hates_ aegyo, despite being the walking manifestation of it. Yet his bottom lip quivers the way it always does whenever he knows he’s in trouble, sliding into a cutesy, pitiful pout. And Jaehyun’s well aware it’s practiced and used to get him out of all sorts of trouble, but he falls for it anyway, slumping back and sitting cross legged on the ground.

 

“It’s okay,” He says, running his fingers through a handful of Sicheng’s silky hair, because of course it’s okay. It’s always okay when you’re dating Dong Sicheng. And it’s even more okay when you find out Dong Sicheng is an eighteen month old vampire who’s currently teething.

 

“Okay!” Sicheng immediately brightens up, sitting up and then immediately winces, pressing his hand against his mouth, “Ow.”

 

“Does it hurt?” Jaehyun asks, forehead creased with worry. He’s read up on vampire teething online —which apparently lasts almost _three_ years and is especially painful the first two—right after he found out the cute boy from his Chinese film class he asked out was technically dead. Or not alive. He’s still not sure which one it is, it’s still blurry.

 

Sicheng only responds by opening his mouth and taking a giant bite out of his own arm, gnawing on it as if he was eating a chicken drumstick. Jaehyun tries not to think about how surreal his life has become—how he’s sitting on his living room floor, surrounded by his destroyed furniture, watching his baby vampire boyfriend use his own arm as a chew toy.

 

“Don’t do that,” Jaehyun says, trying to pry Sicheng’s arm away from his mouth. He knows it won’t hurt him—vampires have self-healing properties and the gashes on Sicheng’s forearm immediately knit themselves back together—but it still worries him. And it’s a little disturbing.

 

“I really need to bite something,” Sicheng whines, “I’m going through another growth spurt. My gums hurt so much and it only feels better when I chew. Sorry again about the pillows by the way. And the wall. Different textures help.”

 

“Here use this for now,” Jaehyun picks up one of the ripped pillows and Sicheng immediately latches his mouth on it, “Do I need to call Renjun?”

 

Renjun is the vampire who sired Sicheng. He also happens to perpetually be a teenager. Jaehyun met him once—he had bright orange hair, a weirdly adorable snaggle-fang, and seemed more interested in begging Sicheng for piggy back rides rather than having a proper conversation. He only knows vague bits about how the two met and how the kid ended up turning his boyfriend. Something about a tragic ice cream truck accident.

 

“I feel weird calling a seventeen year old.”

 

“He’s not seventeen, he’s two hundred,” Sicheng reminds him, pausing between bites of his pillow, “He’s like…my dad if you think about it. Plus I’ll be okay. These cycles usually only last a week top.”

 

“Well is there anything I can do to help?” Jaehyun asks, getting up and walking back to the kitchen. He digs through his backpack for a white box of pills and tries to ignore the fact that his boyfriend just called a child his father, “I picked up some teething tablets during my lunch break today. They’re for human newborns, not vampires but that’s all I could find closest to work. I read on WikiHow that the ones for dogs are stronger. I’m sure there’s a veterinary place nearby I can run to.”

 

Sicheng scowls, “I’m not a dog. And I’m fine, I promise.”

 

Jaehyun turns around, only to find Sicheng biting the edge of the wall again.

He silently turns back around and picks up his phone, tapping on Renjun’s contact number as fast as he can.

 

“Hello?” Renjun answers right away, his voice edged with distress. A crash sounds over the other side of the line.

 

“Hey, it’s Jaehyun,” He greets him, unsure of how to proceed, “How are you doing?”

 

“—Chenle get down from the ceiling. Jisung you too—” Renjun’s voice is cut off by a loud screech that sounds like a dolphin. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears the vampire shout something back, pure adolescent voice dropping down to a horrifyingly low Darth Vader-meets-blender-on-the-highest- setting tone.

 

“Um…” Jaehyun swallows, “if this is a bad time I can always call back later.”

 

“I’m fine thank you,” Renjun says pleasantly after a moment as if nothing happened, “Now’s good. Did you need anything? Is Winwin doing okay? I was planning on visiting to check up on how he’s doing—Hi Winwinnie!”

 

Sicheng, with his enhanced vampire hearing, immediately perks up at the sound of his nickname, “Hi Renjunnie!”

 

Jaehyun decides to go straight for the point, “He’s doing fine, but he’s um, going through another growth sprout. Teething is worse than usual.”

 

“Ah. He really struggled with those the first year. Teething hurts _bad_.”

 

 “Yeah…Listen, I picked up some teething tablets today. Do you think if I give him some it’d help with the pain?”

 

Renjun clicks his tongue, “Yes and no. If he takes the pills straight it won’t do anything. You need to use blood as a carrier.”

 

“How do I do that?”

 

“Find someone to take them and have him drink from them. That’s what I did.”

 

Jaehyun blinks.

 

“You don’t bleed though.”

 

“I’m aware. That’s why I said _find someone._ It’s not hard, humans are weak and easily portable. Or use yourself. You’re dating after all. By the way—I have to go. Tell Winwin I’m dropping by in two weeks.”

 

“I never said you could come…”

 

The phone hangs up before he can finish his sentence.

 

“…by. Okay.”

 

“Renjun hyung’s coming by?” Sicheng asks. He’s sitting on the kitchen table now, swinging his long legs.

 

“Don’t call him that. It’s weird. He’s seventeen.”

 

“We went over this. He’s two hundred. Older than you.”

 

Jaehyun scrunches his nose, “Still not calling him hyung.”

 

“Mmm,” Sicheng hums. He stretches his arms in front of him, beckoning Jaehyun to come closer.

 

Of course, he does without protest, and lets himself be pulled in by his boyfriend. Sicheng’s legs bracket around his waist, locking him into place as he shifts his weight back on his palms and looks up at him with glazed over eyes. He can see how pink Sicheng’s lips are this close, cute pointy canines tucked over bee stung lips. Jaehyun feels the back of his neck become hot, the mood turning heavier than it was before.

 

“You’re gonna let me feed?”

 

“I’m medicating you,” Jaehyun tries to tease, but his voice comes out half choked up.

 

“You smell good,” Sicheng ignores him, pupils dilating and becoming pitch black. He wraps his arms around his shoulders, pulling him down so that they’re face to face. Sicheng’s lips brush against his, a ghost of a kiss, and Jaehyun tries to chase it, wants more. But Sicheng weaves his fingers into Jaehyun’s hair, pushing his face into his shoulder so that he has access to his neck.

 

Jaehyun has to brace himself, gripping the edge of the table. He’s lucky the collar of his shirt is loose and slides down just enough to expose a little bit of his collarbones. Sicheng runs his nose against the skin there, sensing his pulse speeding up.

 

It’s not the first time they’ve done this—the feeding that is. But it still feels novel every time, because it _is_ in a way. It’s not always erotic, dark eyes, fingers laced together, grasping the sheets to stay grounded, Sicheng whispering in his ear about how _amazing_ he tastes…whether he’s referring to his blood or not. Sometimes it’s warm and comforting, the two of them cuddled on the couch feeling pleasantly weightless and lazy. Other times it’s fast and practical, standing at the door of his apartment, Sicheng kissing him afterwards and pushing a chocolate croissant and juice box in his hands to keep his energy up at lecture. But every time it’s tender, touched with sentimentality, knowing he’s keeping his love’s tummy full.

 

Jaehyun can’t stop his throat from feeling dry suddenly.

 

“Baby, _please_ ,” He nearly begs when he feels the cold, smooth scrape of teeth against his neck accompanied by the hot, wet, drag of Sicheng’s mouth. He can tell he’s teasing him, like he often likes to do. They’re intimate the same way they are with each other in everyday life—playful, mischievous, and soft.

 

Sicheng’s teeth dig just slightly deeper, fangs poking with just enough pressure to not break skin.

 

Jaehyun’s eyes slide closed, prepared to feel the first stab of pain, followed by slow, burning pleasure.

 

Except it doesn’t come.

 

“Huh?” He asks, trying not to sound too disappointed, when Sicheng suddenly pushes him away and hops off the table, “What are you doing?

 

His boyfriend holds up the box of white pills and shakes his head, “You forgot to take these. My mouth still hurts, genius.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

“Dude,” Is the first thing Mark Lee says as soon as Jaehyun walks through the door of the gym the next morning, “You look like you just got mauled by a bear. Wait a second—I understand the hickies, but are those bite marks on your _arms_?”

 

Jaehyun winces as he sits down, his thighs are just as wrecked as the rest of his body, red and purple teeth imprints covering almost every inch of him.

 

“My boyfriend is teething.”

 

“Oh,” Mark says, and turns back to his computer.

 

It's only less than a minute when he suddenly whips back around, “wait  _what?_ ”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS ON WATTPAD OR ANY OTHER FIC PLATFORM OR TRANSLATE MY WORKS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND CLAIM IT AS YOUR OWN. 
> 
> I am well aware of anyone who tries this and I find out eventually.


End file.
